


在星光闪耀的夜晚

by ktothek



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:13:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22179868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ktothek/pseuds/ktothek
Summary: Chapter 9作者：저금통
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Kudos: 10





	在星光闪耀的夜晚

终于在将止血绷带卸下的那天，也就是开始交往的一个礼拜后，下班坐上巴士的李帝努更换了手机上储存着的罗渽民的名字备注。已经是男朋友了，还写着“亲家弟弟”的话不是有点过分嘛。从上车刷交通卡的那一刻就开始烦恼起这件事来。起初平凡的将备注换成了“罗渽民”，但看着觉得太过普通，所以又在名字后面追加上了爱心表情，于是姓名栏就变得莫名华丽起来了。李帝努想了想，又将文字清空后重新输入了“娜娜”，立刻感觉起了鸡皮疙瘩。最后又像是好朋友一样将名字换成了“NA JAM”，仿佛彼此真的就只是亲近的好朋友一样。但事实上却是什么事都做过了，还只是朋友的话连自己都会觉得冤枉。所以又在“NA JAM”后重新添加上了之前删除了的爱心表情，变得更加像是竹马朋友一样了。

最后还是决定将名称储存为了“渽民尼”，没有加爱心表情，就只是“渽民尼”。是即使没有红色的爱心贴图，也看得出关系足够好的昵称。渽民尼。现在才满足了的李帝努刷着交通卡下了车。因为太过专注地看着自己改好的备注，导致差点就要错过自己本该下车的车站。

“我回来了”，李帝努在晚饭时间准时回了家。但家里却并没有人回应他的问候。倒不是因为家里没有人在，而是没有人有空能察觉李帝努回来的动静。理所当然不会知道自己的第二个儿子的手机里原本储存着的“亲家弟弟”已经变成了“渽民尼”的李帝努父亲，正在大声地和罗渽民的母亲打着电话。明明通话的对象是亲家大人，但父亲却像是抓住提交错误报告书的下属职员一般抓住了她。非常无礼。李帝努一回到家里耳朵后方的骨头就像是被拉扯了一样开始疼痛起来。从小时候开始，只要短时间内受到压力的话就会如此。母亲惶惶不安的轻轻扯住了李帝努的衣领：“洗完手就过来吃饭。”

“我们儿子一点离婚的想法都没有啊？”“只是一次而已啊！”“没什么大不了的事，还非得去审判吗？”“不是，这些人到底想毁了谁的儿子的人生啊？”“喂，男人啊！是男人啊！男人在外面工作的话去夜总会也是可以的吧？！大家都那样啊，难道只有我的儿子去吗？！”

这样的话再听下去耳朵都可能会烂掉。李帝努忍不住想开口的时候被母亲拼命地堵住了嘴：“嘘，嘘！求你千万别插手了！妈妈头疼！”李帝努失望地住了嘴皱起了眉头。

“哥哥到底在干什么？就这样看着爸爸对亲家大人出言不逊吗？”

“你哥哥说对自己没信心，全部都推给了你爸爸，连个影子都看不见。”

“真的是狗崽子。”

“他是你哥哥。”

“妈妈也这么想吗？男人就可以那样？”

“疯了吗？畜生都应该把那里给砍掉。只有我们媳妇是最可怜的。”

“就乖乖离婚吧。有良心的话应该把精神损失费也给了。”

“你爸爸那种态度，妈妈能有什么办法？”

为什么没有办法？像是侍奉主人一般服侍了这样的丈夫几十年的母亲，直到今天也一直接受着“没有汤就不吃饭”像是小学生一样挑食的男人的母亲。每当看到这样的母亲，都会觉得她不是一般的坚强。这不是一般人可以有的胸怀。母亲即使一个人陷入战争之中也可以存活下来。李帝努迫切希望自己的母亲可以鼓起勇气，但却还是放弃了。如果她是那样的人，那母亲早就和父亲离婚了。

安静地吃完了晚饭，又亲自把碗筷也洗了。眼下除了这些，李帝努没有别的事可以为妈妈做了。因此他觉得很郁闷。自己家和罗渽民家的关系已经恶化到了极点。从客厅又似乎传来像是盘子破碎般刺耳的喊叫声音。怎么会这样呢？

“你最近和亲家弟弟很亲吗？”母亲突然问道。

李帝努听闻只是轻轻地点了点头，稍微有点瑕疵，但应该不会露出马脚吧？

“哥哥和嫂子离婚的话你俩也不能见面了，我们二儿子本来就没什么朋友…”

“这是在安慰我吗？而且为什么不能见面？哥哥是哥哥，我是我啊。”忍不住回嘴了的李帝努被妈妈用力的拍了下背：“家里都成了这样的仇人，你怎么还能继续和他家的儿子交朋友？可能吗？你爸爸会老老实实地什么也不做吗？那边的大人们又会怎么想呢？”

偷偷见面不就行了，那有什么困难的。差点就要这么回答了的李帝努只能脱下塑胶手套回去自己的房间。如果反应太敏感的话可能会被察觉到什么。

偷偷见面不就行了，我什么时候成为了这样的坏人？每当产生这样毫不犹豫地想法时，李帝努觉得自己的人格都像是发生了变化。就像是换衣服一样简单，脱下穿上又再次脱下，连负罪感都不会产生。

如此混蛋的人除了我还有一个，此时此刻他在做什么呢？应该正化着精致的眼妆工作着吧。与罗渽民交往的半个月后，李帝努像具尸体般躺在床上仰望着三波长日光灯胡思乱想着。

罗渽民，渽民尼。

自从说要开始交往后却几乎没有再见面。每天至多只能打一通电话的程度，好不容易有时间也只有等罗渽民先打过来才行。双方都不是喜欢用kakao聊天的类型，因此除了在通电话的短暂时间之外空白期不可理喻的开始扩大。甚至让宣布交往这件事变得毫无意义。当然，罗渽民忙碌并不是一天两天的事。之前去海外开演唱会的时候，近一个月的时间里都只能通过Youtube看到他的脸。因此这并不新鲜，也不该觉得不舍。但是在正式开始交往之后，比在处于朋友状态时更能感觉到无聊和孤独。谈恋爱的话，两人之间一定会有具有义务性质的事。如今自己产生了一种没有尽到义务的焦虑感。不管怎样，李帝努感觉心里乱糟糟的。

想起了趿拉着运动鞋鞋底松松垮垮走着路的罗渽民。随意压低着的帽子，细边框的眼镜，运动服和有些皱了的T恤。在default状态下，和李帝努一起喝酒喝到凌晨的罗渽民看起来是个游手好闲的人。但事实却是他是个非常认真对待工作和角色的人。在需要做的事情上，他从来没有马马虎虎地应付过，也不会违背与工作相关的约定，非常遵守时间。在日常生活中遇到他的话会觉得他是个非常随便的人，就像是个混日子的家伙一样。但了解的话就知道他就像是机器人一般诚实。所以在工作繁忙的时候，连来到非常喜欢的恋人身边都无法做到。他说不仅要工作，还必须要学跳舞。即使已经到了在李帝努眼里跳得非常好的程度，罗渽民都会不满足的认为是李帝努情人眼里出西施才这样说。罗渽民说最近还开始学习作曲了，因为如果以后老了不能跳舞了的话就必须得另谋生路才行。明明现在还处于25岁左右，正值非常健康的年龄之中，却已经做好了身体生锈的准备。这难道不是比想象中更积极的孩子吗？看到这样的罗渽民，连李帝努都开始反省自己是不是太过懒惰了。这种自我反省很快就归结成了自我开发，李帝努开始翻阅起本被搁置了的英语教材，甚至还在某一天申请了网上授课。所谓永不停歇的爱人，就是即使眼前无法看见，但仍然每天牵着李帝努的手亲切引导着的存在。

也并不是完全不见面。偶尔罗渽民也会在凌晨的时候突然打来电话：“我到了，在公寓旁边的小路上。”边呼吸着冰凉的凌晨空气边说出这样的话，该是多么让人心动啊。李帝努整理好身上的开衫，将跳得不停的心脏藏好，穿着拖鞋出了门。现在刚刚进入三月份，虽然已经可以脱下厚重的羽绒服，但仍然有些寒冷。抽着烟等李帝努下楼的罗渽民在听到脚步声的那刻起就敞开了怀抱，见面的瞬间就将李帝努冰冷的身体拥入怀里融化。工作忙的话无法见面，但是见面了也没有确切要做的事，就和以前一样一起抽烟再彼此分开。但是也是有不同的。见面的拥抱，紧紧牵住的手，分开时留下的亲吻。牵着手的话，就像是能把一个人时独自的思念传递给对方一样。

仍然像是冬天一般笼罩着雾气的小路上，樱花树光秃秃地凋零着。但春天即将到来。春天来了的话，等到3月中旬的时候花蕾就会像是水滴一样坠落在树枝上。“沙沙沙——”风像是要提前清扫花瓣一样从树枝上穿梭而过。树下站着的是李帝努，和一双盛着满满笑意的眼睛。这与去年并无二致，和前年也相同，这是春天发出的预告。对罗渽民来说，李帝努一直没有变。

见不到罗渽民的时间里李帝努经常胡思乱想。想了很多乱七八糟的，但其中最明显的一点，是我怎么会和男人睡在一起了。罗渽民又为什么这么熟练地和男人上床。是早就认识到了和男人也可以，所以应该很有经验吧。那我这是在嫉妒吗？但那都是过去的事了，有什么嫉妒的必要吗？何况如果因为那些经历罗渽民能让我更感到疼痛或是快乐的话不应该是好事才对吗？反正最后的男朋友是我。真是鼓鼓囊囊的满足感。李帝努认为自己之所以总是被罗渽民牵着鼻子走，都是因为罗渽民过于娴熟了。这样看来的话，虽然以前没有察觉到，但是李帝努也是有这种倾向吧，和男人也可以的倾向。但是如果不是罗渽民的话也许他永远都不会知道。从见到罗渽民的瞬间开始，在被推翻的全新世界中，李帝努连自己以前的样子都记不清了。罗渽民轻松地抓住了李帝努将其放倒，结果李帝努却将本该藏在口袋里的东西赤裸裸地奉献出来。是像小贝壳一样纯白漂亮的东西。

像是“我想你”这样的话。偶尔在上班中途休息去卫生间的时候，也会写在kakao上和罗渽民的对话框后又删除。不是因为害羞，是担心本该好好上班的人看完消息会变得心绪不宁。虽然这听起来像是耍赖的辩解。啊，真讨厌这样。李帝努将手机合上离开卫生间，在心里计算起没有见面的时间。多久没见了？上次见面是一周前在公寓边的小路上抽烟吗？

“那边那位，上班时间在到处乱晃什么？”

是一周前还是半个月前呢？李帝努正掰着手指算着，突然住民中心传来了熟悉的声音。嗯？回到自己座位上的李帝努迷迷糊糊地找到了声音的来源。住民中心的职员和信访者的视线都十分有凝聚力地看向到了一处。

是罗渽民。戴着棒球帽，黑色的adidas运动衫里套着连帽卫衣。是default状态下的罗渽民。帽檐下压着的发丝在没见面的时间里被染成了淡紫色。像是怕别人不知道是艺人一样，只要短暂的没有见面，头发颜色就会换成新的。话说回来，虽然见面很高兴，但为什么他又来了？回到座位坐下了的李帝努荒唐地看着罗渽民从容悠闲地向自己走来。为什么又来了？又要来拿住民登陆证的复印件了吗？

如果知道他这么闲的话，应该把“我想你”的kakao 消息发过去才对。

“我刚刚走过来的时候，看到那边那个游乐场前面的人行道地砖碎的到处都是。孩子们的脚都要陷进去了。冬天开始不就那样了吗？什么时候开始重新铺？”

罗渽民像是一个热血的上访者，开始对李帝努提出挑剔的建议。住民身份证的复印件不是目的，是来提住民困难事项建议的吗……？李帝努愣了一阵子才缓过神来。

“啊，那个，你就是不说也该是道路科接收了的事项，推迟修正的理由我们也需要去重新了解一下。”

“那么对面巷子胡同入口那里好像垃圾扔的到处都是，还不赶快去处理一下吗？味道越来越重的话该怎么办？”

“一旦有人投诉了的话就会正式开始受理的。”

“这里的健身房到8点半就结束了，改到9点半的话不行吗？你想想啊，一般公司员工下班回来都7点多了，你不觉得时间有点太紧吗？”

什么啊，都是从哪里记下来的，这么对答如流。李帝努短暂地苦恼了一下，我男朋友是为了上诉才和我交往的吧。“这位先生啊，”李帝努换上公式化的微笑靠近了罗渽民的脸：“这位麻浦居民，要提建议的话就去你家附近的街道上诉。你这小子，这里是龙山区。”

“我就是这个区的居民啊。”

“什么？”

罗渽民笑眯眯地从口袋里掏出什么递到李帝努的眼前。上面罗列着密密麻麻的小字。红色的印章也盖得大大的。

一看就是房地产的合同。

“读一下这个。”

罗渽民手指着的住址，房地产买卖的交易住址，李帝努怔怔地读着合同：首尔市龙山区……

“这是什么？”

“再看一遍。”

再看一遍也是首尔市龙山区。“再看一遍。”首尔市龙山区……你这家伙到底干什么？

“记住了吗？”

“嗯。”

“别看这个再背一遍。”

“首尔市龙市区……”

罗渽民将自己的手掌遮住地址，奇特地看着李帝努将某个别墅区的201室住址一字不落地背了下来：“我男朋友好聪明。”这时他才满意的将合同重新折好放回口袋里。

“下班后去那里。”

“什么？”

“慢慢走的话7分钟，跑着走的话5分钟。”

“什么啊？”

“我现在得走了，很忙。”

“噢，好，走吧。”

因为说忙，所以李帝努毫不拖延的将罗渽民送走了。成为习惯了。所以在送走罗渽民之后，脑海中浮现的问号已经没有时间变成感叹号了。罗渽民向李帝努挥了挥手，以特有的轻快步伐走出了住民中心，甚至不忘在路上向其他信访者和职员行注目礼。

下班后去那里。

他到底在说什么啊？但是即使什么都不明白的李帝努仍乖乖的先把刚才背的地址又反复念了一遍。不能忘记。首尔龙山区……

-  
“……”

把背诵下来的地址输入naver后，眼前出现了耸立着的宫殿般的别墅。别墅后面是一片小树林，大概是花了很多钱人工建造的。

“……”

正如罗渽民说的，慢慢走的话只用花7分钟。光看住址的话想不起来，但是看到图片后李帝努想起这是自己路过过几次的别墅住宅。记得当时和大家一起吃完有名的海鲜汤，在回到住民中心的路上，同事告诉大家这里是只有富人买的房子。年轻的CEO，一个人生活的艺人，那样的人才会买。所以说私生活被保护的很彻底，谁都进不去。可能要20亿还是30亿？而买炸鸡吃的话只要2万韩元就好了。

“……”

我是背错地址了吗。不，是对的啊。李帝努重新查看了naver地图上显示的地址，又默默背了遍房地产合同上的地址。首尔市龙山区……没有弄错。但不管怎么看，单纯地被写下的地址和眼前的这个豪华的别墅建筑根本联系不起来的。地址看好几遍马上就可以熟悉起来，但这样的建筑……只在电视剧里见过吧。

“您有什么事吗？”

一个打扮得比在球场上穿着牛仔裤的李帝努更加规矩的男人向他走来。带着警惕着外人的眼神和生硬的语气，看起来似乎是这里的管理人。李帝努想起了同事口中所说的"私生活被保护的很彻底”。

“要找谁吗？”

“201号，来找罗渽民。”

头脑一热就把罗渽民的名字说出口了。但也没有别的办法，如果不详细说明的话绝对不会放自己进去的。男子理直气壮地向李帝努索要他的身份证。

“叫什么名字？”

“李帝努。”

“啊，李帝努先生。”

直到这时，男子才将李帝努出示的驾驶证和李帝努本人对照了一下，随后换上亲切的表情将他带到了别墅内：“我提前收到了罗渽民先生发来的短信，如果您来的话就带您进去。”皮鞋发出有规律的声响，走在前面的男人用专用的卡片打开了别墅入口，让李帝努先进去。因为已经跟着到了要去的201室，李帝努对着男人露出有些尴尬和感谢的笑容目送着他离开。

房子在二楼，所以没有使用电梯的必要。李帝努在缓慢地爬楼梯的过程中预估起现下的状况。房地产合同。因为只关心了合同上的住址，所以没能准确掌握都具体的内容。但可能是罗渽民以自己的名义签下了这个合约。买卖？还是全租？又或者是月租？为什么不住宿舍了？李帝努抱着复杂的心情，在201号的玄关门上按下了门铃。

但按了几次还是听不到罗渽民回应的声音。李帝努想了想给罗渽民打了电话。

“啊，你到了？”

“什么啊，你为什么不在？”

“抱歉，刚刚突然在公司被叫住了。该做的事都做完了现在正在过来。再等我五分钟。”

“让我在这里站5分钟吗？”

“你输密码进去就行了。”

“密码是……”

是什么，李帝努本想这么问，但是脑海里鬼使神差地出现了一串数字。不会真的是0423吧……应该不会是吧。

然而“嘀哩”一声，玄关门轻快地被打开了。“……”手脚蜷缩着的李帝努不由自主地笑了起来，罗渽民也像是明白了什么，虽然只是在通电话，但好像看到了电话那端彼此露出的笑容。

“渽民啊，你为什么这么可爱。”

这都是从哪里学来的，难道是去上了什么补习班吗。“是天生的。”罗渽民回答道后挂了电话。说了5分钟后见这样让人紧张的话。5分钟后，5分钟怎么够平复下跳动的心脏。李帝努将沉重的玄关门打开，小心翼翼的走进了陌生的房子。

是一栋从玄关开始就闪着漂亮光泽的房子，入住的清扫也已经完成了。像是运动场一样宽敞的客体、将冰箱做成内嵌式的厨房、三间卧室、两个卫生间、因为之前开过地暖所以还热乎乎着的大理石地板……虽然沙发和床这样的基础家具已经搬了进来，但小型家电和置物的架子之类的东西却还没来得及摆放。每一个角落都明显的透露着主人匆忙的痕迹。

无意间打开电视机柜的抽屉，映入眼帘的便是入住指南和成盒的安全套。无论是打开厨房水槽抽屉，还是打开卧室的夹层抽屉，都被放着安全套。明明是一个连挂钟、台灯、全身镜、菜刀、菜板、水杯都没来得及买的房子里，安全套倒是孤零零的被好好地放置在了各个角落。到底是有多着急搬进来。李帝努带着神色不明的眯起眼睛走回了客厅的窗户前。双层的宽大落地窗前被悬挂上了遮光帘和灰色的薄窗纱。

大理石地面涌进了苍白的月色，李帝努试着把脚踏入黑暗之中。窗外是像画框里的景色一般的人工树林。一扇隔绝了任何声音，只展示着漂亮风景的干净窗户，似乎只能靠猜测才能知道风的流向。

无论是和住民中心的同事一起吃完午饭回来后脱下大衣时，还是将衬衫袖子向上卷起两折后准备开始工作时，又或者是打印各种各样的文件资料时，李帝努绝不会想到今天的下班路会是现在这样的情况。下班后走进了一栋陌生的房子，一栋只有输入了自己生日后才能进来的房子。

被罗渽民带着来的地方总是充满意外。十分危险却又无法挣脱。那时的旅馆是这样，之后的酒店也是这样，现在的这个地方也许也会是这样。或许现在我应该逃跑吗？李帝努望窗外由于被笼罩着像是幽灵一样的傍晚光线而显得有些阴森的人工森林这样想道。

这时玄关处传来“嘀哩”的声响，脚步声由远及近，是罗渽民回来了。李帝努没有挪开脚步，只是扭过头朝入口的方向看去。

当视线和罗渽民的眼睛相遇时，李帝努立刻意识到自己的想法是多么的愚蠢。望着罗渽民那张一看见自己就立刻放软神色的脸，逃不掉的，从他那里。

“看来没找错地方啊。”

“这里到底怎么回事，说明一下。”

李帝努好奇的要死了，忍不住催促罗渽民快点解释。然而罗渽民却像是一点也不着急的样子，慢悠悠地走到客厅墙边的开关处检查起地暖温度。温度不算太高，将地暖打开后房间内立刻暖和了起来。“不冷吗？”罗渽民问道。脑海中浮现出100个问号的李帝努像是无法忍受一样一直跟着罗渽民走来走去：“呀，别转移话题，这里到底怎么回事？”

“是你买的吗？”

“不是买的，是全租。没法买，登记簿副本不是谁都可以看到吗？”

这句话的意思是，对于不特定的多数人来说，这件事不可以被发现。罗渽民将这些不安的话语用非常温柔地语气说了出来。

“如果是租房的话，刚才来住民中心的时候应该搬迁申告。这样的话会收到确定的搬家日期。”

“搬迁申告也不可以。我们家里不知道我有这个房子，爸爸也好妈妈也好还是姐姐，他们都不知道这件事。”

连家里都不知情，到底藏着什么样的秘密，又为什么要这么做呢。虽然一直在听罗渽民的回答，李帝努却还是有些晕头转向。

“这栋房子的主人是一个很有钱的演员姐姐，和我关系非常亲，不会克扣我的租金，所以别担心。”

“为什么不能让你家里人知道？”

“因为不能让妈妈进来。”

“……？”

“这里，是为了和你在一起玩才签合同租下的。”

这一句话让李帝努立刻明白了眼前的状况。由于摘下帽子后淡紫色的头发变得乱糟糟的，罗渽民一边用手整理着一边回答：

“因为我是出卖脸的人，在外面时李帝努没法安心，所以除了建造一个秘密联络处之外没有别的办法了。”

“之前我们不是一直在外面玩吗？一起去网吧还一起去喝酒…”

“那是我没法摸到你时才做的事。”

啊，李帝努暂时沉默了下来。罗渽民的逻辑没有一点漏洞，又掉进他的陷阱去了。对于这样的自己李帝努已经不会有任何惊讶了。

“特地租在这个街道，这样你下班后就能很方便的过来。”

“……”

“我做得好吧？”

“不是，那宿舍怎么办？你的行李就全搬到这里了吗？”

“啊，首先我的家还是在宿舍。这里只在休息的时候或者是和你在一起的时候才住。专辑活动期的时候还是和孩子们一起行动比较方便，非活动期的时候就住在这里。”

“……”

“住在这里的事我们经纪人哥和代表，还有我们成员们都知道。但不知道确切地位置和用途，大概和他们说租了一个工作室。那边那个小房间真的是工作室，所以不完全算是谎言吧？”

为了证明不是谎言甚至还找了个说辞，李帝努真想把真相敲在罗渽民的骨头上。

“你下班后不想回家的时候，还是想见我的时候，或者是想一个人休息的时候，随时都可以过来。因为现在这里是我们的家。”

“……”

“啊，另外的玄关门禁卡马上做好了再给你。因为又要签房屋合同又要搬家具，所以还没来得及做好。”

“……”

“清扫的事也不用担心，每周都会有人来打扫一次，除了他没有别的人会进来了。”

“……”

“一边跑行程一边整理这里，这段时间真的很忙。又不能经常打电话…”

“……”

“怎么了？”

“……”

“我做错了吗？”

“……”

“不喜欢吗？”

罗渽民笑眯眯的看着神色复杂的李帝努，李帝努没有看向他。“我做错了吗”，还是一如既往温和的嗓音。能够用这样地方式痛快推进进程的男人的多情有时是一种武器，它会猛地一下闯入领地让人无法做出任何判断。

李帝努睁大眼睛直视着罗渽民：

“你这么喜欢我吗？”

“到现在才意识到吗？”

“这样做的话好像是偷情一样。”

罗渽民哈哈笑了起来跟着附和他：“在'不该这样做'这点上确实是一样的。”

“换句话说，罗渽民现在要和我同居了对吗？”

“可以这么说吧？”

“哇，太狗血了。”

“我们从一开始不就是这么狗血吗。”

“暂时认清现实了，现在开始要这样偷偷地见面了。”

“做坏事就要做的彻底才行，摇摆不定的善良比做坏事更让人伤脑筋吧？”

“全租的话要多少钱？你钱很多？”

“当然了，从未成年开始我可就拼命工作了。”

“感觉很有负担，为什么对我这么费心思？”

“想把我拥有的钱和身体都给你，怎么了？”

“……”

“不行吗？”

李帝努叹了口气。表现的非常喜欢的话像是会显得很没有良心。如果反应十分平淡的话，那如何解释心脏会跳得这么快呢？或者质问他为什么要花这么多钱，但好像没有任何意义。到底要做出什么样的反应才行呢？还是十分直白的说“现在我们终于可以轻松地恋爱了”这样的话。两家的关系分明已经变得无法挽回，自己和罗渽民真的都明白这点吗？

仿佛看清了李帝努缠称成线团一般的内心想法，罗渽民伸出手轻轻覆盖住李帝努的双颊。

“亲家，不，李帝努。没有必要为了做出什么反应而费尽心思。不需要自尊心，也不需要感动。你只要在这里和我一起玩就行了。”

“……这样吗？我只用乖乖的把身体交给你是吗？”

“把你拥有的东西都给我。”

“我没有钱。”

“嗯。”

“这样你也会把你的钱和身体全都给我吗？”

“嗯，给你，都给你。”

“那什么时候把爱也给我呢？”

明明说着撒娇的话，但是表情却生硬又笨拙。都说出这么可爱的话了，难道表情不能也更可爱一些吗？罗渽民紧紧抱住了这样可爱的李帝努。太漂亮了。所以到处都放满了安全套，因为李帝努随时随地都会像此刻那么漂亮，甚至在玄关也是如此。

不把他带在身边的话能活下去吗。

“帝努呀，都给你。爱，金钱，身体，全部给你。”

李帝努这时才抬起手用力的拥抱住罗渽民。从头到脚都被沾满了爱意，浑身上下好像是浸泡在了蜂蜜之中。

-  
同居的话得购买一些生活必需品。罗渽民将自己的脸用卫衣帽子、眼镜、口罩遮得严严实实后，和李帝努开车一起前往超市。他们把最重要的烧酒、啤酒和矿泉水一箱一箱地放进购物推车里。然后得再买一些半熟食品回家。像是炒章鱼，牛肠，乌冬，海鲜面，炒饭这类只要用微波炉或平底锅烤就可以吃的食物。但是罗渽民坚持将各种调料酱和大葱，洋葱，蒜末，鸡蛋等放进推车，据说他喜欢亲自做菜，而且做得很好。所以偶尔也会给宿舍的成员们做。怪不得他那么讨厌自己出去玩啊。

在冷冻柜前挑选要买什么口味的饺子时，罗渽民突然把口罩拉到下巴，轻轻吻了李帝努的后脑勺一下。吓了一跳的李帝努本能的抓住了罗渽民的脖子：“你想死吗？”罗渽民看着他的眼睛：“你的头发好多，看起来好软的样子。”

“‘在外面时李帝努没法安心，所以除了建造一个秘密联络处之外没有别的办法’，这句话是什么意思我完全明白，所以请不要用行动再来诠释一遍。”

购物推车因为被堆满了成套的碗、各种烹饪工具、筷子套装、浴室用鞋、客厅拖鞋、手表、睡衣，变得像是要炸开一样。而本应该被好好守着，防止被其他人推走的那辆看似在逃难路上的推车，却莫名其妙地被扔进了超市的角落里。刚才还因为是要买条纹睡衣还是花纹睡衣而争执的推车主人去哪里了呢？

洗手隔间的角落里，两人正投入的接着吻，手也不自主的伸进对方的衣服里。“但是渽民啊，我说过我想你了吗？”“没有，什么时候会对我说？”“现在。”“我想你了，帝努。”“我也是。”

“非常非常的想你。”

-  
“但是我们出去的时候怎么办，一起出去会不会很奇怪？”

“就说是为了试穿睡衣的尺码所以一起进来了就行了。”

“一定要解释吗？”

“没有解释的必要。”

“我把睡衣的包装带进来了，拿着这个出去的话大家都会这么想的。”李帝努指着挂在洗手间门环上的东西说道。因为接吻而没来得及察觉的罗渽民对李帝努缜密感叹不已。

“真是万幸，现在回到‘我们的家’后，即使在卫生间接吻后一起出来也没有人会说什么了。”

“帝努啊，别回家了。今天别回你们家了，好吗？”

将嘴唇深深地埋在李帝努的脖子上的罗渽民耍赖般地说道。因为嘴巴一直贴着李帝努的锁骨，所以声音听起来有些模糊。李帝努忍不住笑着将手环住罗渽民的脖子：“你为什么说色情的话都这么坦诚？”

再说一遍回‘我们的家’吧。  
一边脱下我的衣服一边说。  
别回家了。  
别走了。

好吗？我们渽民尼。

-tbc-


End file.
